<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ah! love by liangxin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558397">ah! love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangxin/pseuds/liangxin'>liangxin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Collars, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, just soft boyfriends in love, they're super whipped for each other, wink wink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangxin/pseuds/liangxin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else gets to come home to the sight of Wonwoo like this, and that makes Mingyu the luckiest guy in the entire universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seventeen OTPs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ah! love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i know ah! love is a wholesome song but.... heh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mingyu returns from his evening class, the sight that he's greeted with makes him think he's died and gone to some place that's most definitely not heaven. </p><p>His gorgeous Wonwoo is kneeling patiently on their bed, as if to show off what a good boy he is. He's wearing only a black pair of boxer shorts and one of Mingyu's hoodies, too big on his slender frame. Just the sight of him like this is enough to get Mingyu instantly half-hard. </p><p>Those lovely pale thighs, he wants to mark them up so badly. He wants to get his hands on Wonwoo's slim waist, hidden beneath the fabric of his hoodie, one layer too many. The hunger, the desire, the heat, it all begins to pool low in Mingyu's stomach. </p><p>Wonwoo looks up at the door and Mingyu's raging arousal is cut through with a sudden fond sweetness. Even dressed like this, positioned like this, Wonwoo still looks adorable, like the soft boyfriend of everyone's dreams. His hair is tousled just a little, bangs falling gently over the round curve of his glasses. His expression, if you didn't know he was about to get totally wrecked in the next hour or so, is soft and open and so sweet. Mingyu suddenly feels like kissing him tenderly instead of fucking him into the mattress. </p><p>And then Wonwoo goes and ruins it all by flicking that dangerous tongue of his out to wet his bottom lip, calling out in a near-purr, "Mingyu... you're home." </p><p>The 'come here' doesn't even need to be said. Mingyu gravitates towards him regardless. Sometimes he wonders if Wonwoo really knows how irresistible he is, how tightly he's got Mingyu wrapped around his little finger. Wonwoo might prefer lying back and letting Mingyu do the work in bed, but the amount of power he has over him is incredible. </p><p>"Hi, hyung," Mingyu coos as he steps closer, reaching out to cup Wonwoo's soft cheeks and swipe his thumbs over the delicate arch of his cheekbones. He revels in the way Wonwoo's eyes widen just a fraction behind the sheen of his glasses, his lips parting invitingly. </p><p>"You look so cute," Mingyu breathes, allowing his eyes to roam over Wonwoo's body until they pause on something a little odd. </p><p>Peeking out from beneath the pale blue of Mingyu's hoodie, a glimpse of black. His expression clouding over with lust, Mingyu pulls the neck of the hoodie aside and his breath catches in his throat at what he finds.</p><p>Wonwoo's wearing the collar. </p><p>"Fuck..." Mingyu hisses as he runs a finger over the black band and silver ring sitting so prettily around Wonwoo's neck, stark against the pale column of his throat. He almost doesn't notice Wonwoo's shiver, his tiny moan.</p><p>"All for you, Gyu," Wonwoo murmurs, sounding breathless already.</p><p>"I'm the luckiest guy in the universe." </p><p>Wonwoo smiles at that, lazy and pleased. His eyelids, charmingly fox-like today, lower ever so slightly as he holds Mingyu's gaze. Fuck, he's so gorgeous. </p><p>The collar had been a step up from the pretty chokers that Wonwoo grew increasingly fond of over the last year. And yes, a major factor of that is the way they drive Mingyu totally insane. The first night Wonwoo had worn it, he couldn't walk properly for an entire day afterwards. </p><p>The need is absolutely unbearable. It's already a wonder that Mingyu didn't pounce on Wonwoo the moment he got home. He thinks he's already displayed an admirable amount of restraint and self-control, which he is now promptly going to throw out of the window. He tilts Wonwoo's chin up, because both of them go crazy for that, and closes the distance between their lips. </p><p>Wonwoo's soft moan is more like a content sigh as he parts his mouth to lick playfully against Mingyu's bottom lip. In retaliation, Mingyu traces the tip of his tongue against the roof of his mouth, relishing the way it makes Wonwoo shudder beneath him. </p><p>Once he's had his fill to satiate the immediate need, Mingyu pulls away, a little breathless. His neck twinges from stooping down for so long, but he couldn't care less. Not when his Wonwoo is right in front of him, eyes glazed over and lips red and plump and shiny with spit. Something in Mingyu's gaze must be particularly fierce, because Wonwoo swallows lightly as his eyebrows draw upwards just a fraction. </p><p>"Lie back for me, baby," Mingyu murmurs, trying not to give away how close he is to snapping. And Wonwoo does just that. </p><p>He looks like an absolute dream. Mingyu's hoodie is too big on him to ride up and expose a little sliver of skin, swallowing his body up to his thighs instead. His fingertips peek out from the sleeves, far too cute for the heavy air in the room. </p><p>"So pretty, Wonwoo," Mingyu sighs, reaching out to trail his fingers along his cheek. "What did I do to get so lucky with you?" </p><p>The heat in Wonwoo's eyes softens to a gentle smoulder, and it's incredible how he can look so effortlessly alluring. His ethereal deity of a boyfriend, lying back and waiting for the endless adoration and worship he'll receive from Mingyu's hands. </p><p>"Let me take a photo of you. Please, baby?"</p><p>Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but his expression is playful, and he doesn't say no. "What for? We live together, Gyu."</p><p>"So I can see my gorgeous Wonwoo-hyung when I'm lonely."</p><p>"So you can jerk off to it later, more like." </p><p>"No! Well... maybe." </p><p>"You're shameless, Kim Mingyu. You get one shot."</p><p>"Only one?!" </p><p>"Mm-hmm. Better make sure it's a good one."</p><p>Mingyu's puppy-dog whine gets him nowhere, because Wonwoo threatens to get himself off and go to sleep if he doesn't hurry up. Just to be a little shit, Mingyu kisses him hard, open-mouthed and sloppy with the obnoxious smacking noises and all. And when he pulls away, it's wonderful.</p><p>Wonwoo's lips are parted ever so slightly and his cheeks are tinted pink, looking dazed to just the right degree. If Mingyu had his way, he'd take the time to set up an entire photoshoot. He'd get the perfect lighting, spend hours trying to find the best angle to capture the reality of having Wonwoo waiting for him like this. </p><p>Just the prospect of that has Mingyu's metaphorical tail wagging as he skitters across the room to fetch his phone from his bag left abandoned by the door. The photo could have been better but it's satisfactory enough to serve its purpose. It's alright, Mingyu's busy committing the sight before him to memory. He might be able to sear the image into the backs of his eyelids if he tries hard enough. </p><p>"Touch me," Wonwoo says- no, <em>demands</em> breathlessly.</p><p>What else can Mingyu do but obey? </p><p>All it takes is a hand on his knee to get Wonwoo parting his legs to make room for Mingyu, who slots himself between them as if he was made to fit there. Closer, closer, until their breaths mingle and Mingyu can grind down against him. They've barely done anything and Wonwoo's already hard, he discovers delightedly. </p><p>It's always reassuring to know that he's just as wrecked as Mingyu is. All the time, Wonwoo makes him feel like this all the time. He leans in for a kiss but meets unexpected resistance. </p><p>"A-Ah, wait, I almost forgot," Wonwoo says, hands coming up to Mingyu's shoulders to gently push him back. "On the table..." </p><p>Sitting back on his calves, Mingyu looks over as directed and is greeted by the sight of a sleek coil of black leather. He's actually unsurprised that he had no idea it was there, not with how Wonwoo commanded all of his attention the moment he arrived home. His eyes flick from the table to Wonwoo and back a couple of times. Wonwoo's expression is growing increasingly impatient by the second. </p><p>"I know it's more common to take cats for walks these days, but-" Mingyu starts slyly, and is soon interrupted by Wonwoo groaning and slapping his bicep. </p><p>"Mingyu, ugh- shut up!"</p><p>Still giggling at his own joke, Mingyu reaches for the leash and unravels it until he's holding either end in his hands and it drapes atop his thighs. Wonwoo tilts his head back in non-verbal permission, so Mingyu gently affixes the bolt snap to the ring.</p><p>"...Do you like it?" Wonwoo asks, a sudden shyness manifesting in the way he draws the hoodie sleeves over his hands. </p><p>Mingyu can barely take in the sight before him. </p><p>He has the loop loosely wrapped around his left hand, and he pulls it gently until the leash is taut, then just a little further. Wonwoo arches his back, eyelids fluttering as the line of his mouth quivers ever so slightly. The metal clinks gently, delicate as a windchime. </p><p>A tangible symbol of control in his hands, yet all Mingyu feels is absolute and unyielding trust. </p><p>"I do," he answers truthfully, letting the leash fall slack again. "What about you, baby?" </p><p>"I like it. Pull it again, Gyu," Wonwoo commands, and Mingyu is all too happy to comply. </p><p>He only tugs with enough force to make Wonwoo arch upwards slightly, and he's far more interested in the conflicting emotions flickering over Wonwoo's expression. A tiny wince morphs into brows drawing together in pleasure, gritted teeth give way to a soft 'o' formed by parted lips. Mingyu can't resist leaning down to claim his delayed kiss.</p><p>"Why'd you bring this out all of a sudden?" he asks when they part with a soft sigh. "Did I forget some special occasion?"</p><p>"Mm, no, just wanted to try it."</p><p>"Well, I know you like it when I pull on the collar anyway.'</p><p>"Yeah... I didn't know if you'd think it was weird or something."</p><p>"No way, baby," Mingyu shakes his head in vehement objection. "You're so pretty like this. You're always pretty." </p><p>It'll never fail to amuse him how Wonwoo can handle dirty talk, but simple compliments still make him blush. </p><p>"There's no way you don't know how good you look," Mingyu presses on, hoping to coax an even lovelier shade of pink onto Wonwoo's cheeks. </p><p>"I know, Gyu," Wonwoo smiles as his eyes crinkle at the corners. "I just like hearing you say it." </p><p>Mingyu laughs at his little fox of a boyfriend, hooking a thumb under the waistband of Wonwoo's underwear and letting the elastic snap back against his skin. "Take these off for me?" </p><p>Finding out the effect of those two words, 'for me', on Wonwoo had been a fascinating discovery. Tacking them onto the end of any request gets him scrambling to comply, like he's all too eager to be good. Now is no exception, and Wonwoo's already tossing his shorts off into some corner of the room before Mingyu can even ask him to take it slow. </p><p>"You're so needy today," Mingyu comments as he pulls firmly on the leash. With the underwear gone, he gets an unobstructed view of the way that Wonwoo drips onto his stomach, made taut by the arch of his back. Mingyu thumbs at the tip of his cock, smearing the wetness around and revelling in his soft noises. He doesn't need to play with Wonwoo for very long before he already has to drop the leash for a moment to hold him down by the hip. </p><p>"Be patient, baby. I'll give you what you need." </p><p>"I already waited all that time for you to come home," Wonwoo whines petulantly, something he only does when he's starting to get really worked up over being teased. Mingyu leans in to kiss the pout away from his lips before reaching down to trace around his rim, but he frowns when he feels something slick against his fingertip. </p><p>"Did you already...?"</p><p>"A little," Wonwoo admits, averting his eyes in a devastatingly coquettish way. </p><p>"Did you come?" </p><p>A flash of heat sears through Mingyu's stomach when Wonwoo gives a slight shake of his head and says, "I wanted to wait for you." </p><p>He breathes in deep and slow, trying to curb the excitement that bubbles beneath his skin and threatens to spill over. If he doesn't get a hold of himself, this is all going to be over far too quickly for his liking. It isn't an exaggeration to say that being with Wonwoo has forced Mingyu to develop stronger self-control.</p><p>But <em>oh</em>, the thought of Wonwoo playing with himself, so needy that he had to take the edge off before Mingyu got home... it truly is a struggle sometimes, being Jeon Wonwoo's boyfriend. He wouldn't trade it for the world.</p><p>"Tell me what you were thinking about?" Mingyu says as he rummages in the drawer for the lube. It comes out sounding more like a plea than he'd intended. </p><p>Wonwoo turns his face to the side, muttering under his breath while Mingyu is distracted with finding that damn bottle. "Ah, why are you like this, seriously?"</p><p>"You know I like it, that's just how it is." </p><p>"I was thinking about Soonyoung. Happy?" </p><p>"Not funny, hyung," Mingyu half-growls, even as his mouth twitches at the corner at the sound of Wonwoo's giggles. He yanks on the leash with his free hand, hoping to curb Wonwoo's bratty behaviour, but gets a response that catches him off guard instead. </p><p>"You should know by now that I only ever think of you, Mingyu-yah," Wonwoo murmurs in that impossibly deep voice of his, eyes half-lidded. "So stop asking questions you already know the answer to." </p><p>During the time it takes for Mingyu to slick his fingers, deem the lube sufficiently warmed up, and press against Wonwoo's hole, they maintain searing eye contact. He gazes right into those gorgeously sharp eyes and watches the desire flitting in and out of his dark irises, as captivating as the flicker of a candle flame. </p><p>It's only when Mingyu pushes two fingers in that Wonwoo's eyes flutter shut, his lips parting to let out the softest exhale. "Always feels better when you do it, Gyu," he sighs, as if he doesn't know what those words do to Mingyu.</p><p>"Should we find out how many times you can come on my fingers, then?"</p><p>"Ah... maybe next time." </p><p>Mingyu takes his sweet time prepping Wonwoo, who goes boneless and relaxed and halfway to turning into a puddle on the sheets. It's unusual for him to be so pliant this early into sex. On any other day, he would've been telling Mingyu to hurry up and get on with it by now, but he seems content to let Mingyu do as he pleases. His expression is permanently set in one of lazy pleasure, and it wouldn't be surprising at all if he suddenly started purring. Three fingers in, Mingyu changes it up.</p><p>Wonwoo's whole body seizes up at the new pace, thighs tensing as he sucks in a breath and holds it in his lungs. Mingyu's name falls from his open mouth, but it's neither a demand for attention nor a plea for more. It's as if saying his name is like a reflex triggered by pleasure, and the thought of that makes Mingyu ridiculously satisfied. </p><p>Wonwoo's well and truly ready by now, but Mingyu keeps going until his eyes are shiny, unfocused with lust and glazed with tears gathering in the corners. Mingyu pushes his fingers in again, hard, pulls at the leash again, hard. The breathy sound he receives in return is unbelievably hot.</p><p>"Gyu, I'm close," he whimpers, sounding utterly wrecked already. His sweater-pawed hands clench and unclench at the hem of his hoodie as if he doesn't know what else to do with them. But not once has he tried to touch himself. Wonwoo's good like that. </p><p>"Just from my fingers?"</p><p>"Don't- ah! Don't sound so smug, you know you're good..." </p><p>"Hell yeah, I am," Mingyu smirks, totally unashamed. He tugs on the leash again and quickly decides that the way it makes Wonwoo whine is one of his new favourite things. "Don't come 'til I say you can, baby." </p><p>"I should never have let you do this to me," Wonwoo mutters. "If your ego gets any bigger, your head's gonna turn into a hot air balloon." </p><p>"Is that any way to speak to someone who's got three fingers in you?" </p><p>"And is that any way to speak to your elders? I'm still your hyung, don't for- ah! M-Mingyu!" </p><p>"You're my hyung but you still let me wreck you like this," Mingyu murmurs fondly, the softness of his tone completely at odds with the rough pace of his fingers crooking right against Wonwoo's prostate. </p><p>"'Cause I'm yours, you know that," Wonwoo huffs and angles his face away as if he could hide like that. Mingyu just can't help himself. He leans in to nip at the flushed-red tip of his ear as Wonwoo whines, "Please, I already told you, I'm so close..." </p><p>"You wanna come, Wonwoo?" </p><p>"Of course I do... Gyu, if you don't s-stop-!" </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"Please, please, I'm gonna- oh! I'll fucking come if you don't-"</p><p>Mingyu withdraws his fingers from their cruel spot right up against that lovely bundle of nerves, and whether Wonwoo's sigh is one of relief or regret, he can't tell. His hips twitch, jerking upwards in tiny little motions. God, Mingyu loves it when he's needy like this. </p><p>"Fuck me, fuck me, Gyu," Wonwoo moans breathily, writhing in anticipation. </p><p>"Beg," Mingyu smiles, and Wonwoo's frustrated noise is music to his ears. </p><p>"Mingyu, seriously?"</p><p>He just slips two fingers back inside his pretty boyfriend, so he can revel in the way Wonwoo cries out and arches into his touch.</p><p>"I can do this all night, baby," he murmurs lowly, and they both know it's true because he's done it before. His memories of that time are very fond, though the same can't be said for Wonwoo. He wouldn't let Mingyu touch him for an entire week, until he'd finally snapped and bounced himself in Mingyu's lap for an hour. </p><p>"Please?" Wonwoo says softly, such a needy little sound. "Mingyu... don't tease. You know how much I want you." </p><p>Mingyu pulls the hoodie aside to suck a dark blossom into the junction of Wonwoo's neck and shoulder, the soft leather of the collar brushing against his cheek. </p><p>"Gyu, please..."</p><p>They continue like that for a while, Wonwoo's soft huffs and pants and occasional pleading serving as a backdrop for Mingyu's languid ravishing of his neck. When he's done, Wonwoo's skin is decorated with a constellation of cute little love bites and his own patience is almost exhausted. </p><p>Drawing away and straightening up to strip off, Mingyu can't help taking himself in hand with a couple of rough strokes, just to take off the edge. Teasing Wonwoo means teasing himself, and he's finally had enough. He doesn't miss the way Wonwoo's mouth falls open and his eyes glaze over, staring right at his cock as he fumbles behind himself for a pillow to prop his hips up. </p><p>"Ah, did we remember to buy condoms? I don't think I have-"</p><p>"Don't want it." </p><p>"Oh- shit, okay." </p><p>Mingyu doesn't waste a single second. Once he's slicked himself up, he's hauling Wonwoo's lower half into his lap and rubbing the head of his cock against his twitching hole. Wonwoo moans just at the feeling of it, escalating into a low whine as Mingyu pushes in. </p><p>"Ah- ah, Mingyu," he pants softly, arching his back. "You always make me feel so full." </p><p>"Yeah, baby? You take me so well," Mingyu sighs as he thrusts all the way inside in one smooth motion. Wonwoo tips his head back in pleasure, showing off the absolute mess that Mingyu's made of his neck and shoulders. It never fails to get him going, the sight of Wonwoo's hole stretched around his cock. Almost like he's going to break, like there's no way he can take it. </p><p>Mingyu pushes forward, prompting Wonwoo to wrap his long legs around his waist. He slides in even deeper somehow, drawing out a loud and breathless mewl, "Gyu-u..." </p><p>He fucks Wonwoo nice and slow, eyes slipping shut at some point as he teeters on the precipice of losing himself to that lovely, tight heat around his cock. In any case, it's hard to go fast when he's only got one hand to keep a steady hold on Wonwoo's body. The other has a firm grip on the leash, pulling at random intervals to catch him off guard. Even though Mingyu knows that Wonwoo will tell him if he's too rough, he still errs on the side of gentleness. </p><p>"Not enough, Gyu," Wonwoo complains, digging his heels slightly into the small of Mingyu's back. </p><p>Ah. Right. Insatiable boyfriend.</p><p>He can't blame Wonwoo, really. It's been far too long since they've had time to fuck like this, with assignment deadlines keeping them up past midnight instead of rediscovering their favourite parts of each other's bodies. He supposes that the sleepy morning quickies were better than nothing, but they still didn't even come close to being enough. All the more reason to take his time with Wonwoo tonight, in his eyes.</p><p>"Relax, Won," Mingyu smiles as he runs a soothing hand up and down his flank. He skirts his fingertips along the bottom of his ribs, watches a shiver ripple across Wonwoo's body. "We don't have to rush. Doesn't it feel good just like this?" </p><p>"You're testing my patience, Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo sighs in mock exasperation. Still, he lets Mingyu stay in control. If he really wanted it his way, he would've taken matters into his own hands by now. <em>That</em> is something Mingyu has come to know very well over the years. </p><p>He can tell when Wonwoo starts to grow antsy by the way that his noises grow a little louder, a little more desperate. It's the way that he squirms and tries to cant his hips to meet Mingyu's thrusts. Needy for more friction than he's getting. For a second, Mingyu considers seeing how long Wonwoo can endure this pace until he snaps, but he decides against it. Tonight is meant to be all about adoring his boyfriend, not suffering his wrath. </p><p>"Should I go hard now, baby?" he asks, trying and failing to keep a teasing tone out of his voice.</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask." </p><p>Wonwoo whines immediately when Mingyu pulls out, bratty little thing, but he complies quickly as Mingyu gestures for him to roll over onto all fours. As fun as it was to play with, Mingyu unclips the leash from Wonwoo's collar and tosses it aside somewhere. He tucks two fingers underneath the band of the collar, pulling slightly, and settles his other hand on Wonwoo's slim waist. </p><p>"Gyu, hurry," Wonwoo demands, pushing his ass up higher. God, Mingyu wants to fuck him until he's sobbing. One of his favourite things in the world is taking his pretty boyfriend apart and knowing that he's the only one who gets to do so. </p><p>When he fills him up again in one hard thrust, Wonwoo makes a high-pitched noise that he's never heard before. It's somewhere between a moan and a squeal, and Mingyu loves it. </p><p>Wonwoo chants his name breathlessly in time with the rhythm of his hips, "Mingyu, feels good- ah, ah..." </p><p>"Mm, you feel good too, hyung... always so tight, so hot," Mingyu pants, flexing his grip slightly. He slows his pace to admire Wonwoo's body underneath him, the smooth expanse of his back, his broad shoulders tapering into his tiny, tiny waist. </p><p>"Mingyu," Wonwoo calls out again, loud and drawn out. He's being unusually vocal tonight. "F-Fuck... no one does it like you, baby." </p><p>Now that's just playing dirty. </p><p>Mingyu's got something of a praise kink. Like any person, he likes being praised, even though he handles it absolutely awfully by going bright red and squeaking and shrinking into himself. In bed, it's a totally different story. When it's Wonwoo telling him how good Mingyu makes him feel, he soaks it up like a cat in sunlight. He snaps his hips a little harder, a low noise like a growl bursting free from his throat. </p><p>"No one's ever fucked me like you do," Wonwoo continues, his words wavering with the force of each thrust. "Gyu, you're so good." </p><p>"Won, you can't just say things like that," Mingyu huffs, tugging at the collar. </p><p>"It's only the truth." </p><p>Then, the obvious solution is to fuck Wonwoo so hard that he can't think of anything other than Mingyu at all, let alone string a sentence together. </p><p>His boyfriend is incredibly articulate, and it's only on rare occasions that his control over language slips and Mingyu gets to see him truly fall apart. To memory, it's only happened a couple of times, but he wants so badly to drive Wonwoo to that state again. Where all he can do is lie there and take it, and the vast expanse of his vocabulary is reduced down to stuttered gasps of Mingyu's name. </p><p>After a particularly hard thrust, Mingyu hears a sharp intake of breath and Wonwoo drops from his hands to his elbows. That's a good sign. </p><p>He shoves in all the way and stays there for a moment, grinding into Wonwoo as if he'll be able to push inside even more if he tries hard enough. </p><p>"Deep- ah, fucking deep!" Wonwoo cries out, an almost frantic note in his voice. Fragmented sentences already? That's an even better sign. </p><p>Mingyu grins and leans forward to kiss behind Wonwoo's ear. He snaps his hips in shallow thrusts, and judging by the way that Wonwoo collapses entirely onto his front, he's probably rubbing right against his prostate. Knowing that staying in such a position is going to destroy Wonwoo's back, Mingyu gently pulls him up by his collar. Wonwoo mewls at that, clenching tighter around him. </p><p>"Don't come yet, hyung, be good for me," he murmurs right into Wonwoo's ear, even as he reaches up his hoodie to toy with his nipple. </p><p>Wonwoo pants harshly, every thrust drawing out a soft noise or a sharp cry. Mingyu adores the way he writhes under his touch, loves how beautifully Wonwoo reacts for him. </p><p>"You're so mean," Wonwoo whines in desperation. "Oh, Mingyu, when did you get so <em>mean</em>?" </p><p><em>When I realised you would let me do anything to you</em>, Mingyu thinks fondly, but he decides to keep it to himself. All he does is nuzzle at the nape of Wonwoo's neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the mole there and hoping it's enough to convey even just a fraction of his love. Wonwoo sighs and reaches for the hand that Mingyu has splayed across his sternum to lace their fingers together. </p><p>It's soft, so soft that Mingyu's heart expands and rises like a hot air balloon in his chest. His mouth is already halfway to forming those words that fall out so naturally in moments like this, before Wonwoo tightens around him again and pushes his hips back insistently. </p><p>"You said you were gonna go hard. Do it," he demands, letting go of Mingyu's hand to brace himself against the mattress properly again. Mingyu's hips jerk forward almost involuntarily and he hangs his head with a low groan. Fuck, Wonwoo gives him whiplash like crazy. </p><p>"Baby, you're so good, always so good," he babbles, driving into Wonwoo like he'll never be able to get enough. "Come whenever you like- ah, Wonwoo, tell me how you want it." </p><p>"Want- mm, want you to come first." </p><p>It's almost embarrassing how those words instantly push Mingyu closer to the edge. It's as if his body is all too eager to fulfill Wonwoo's wishes, to do anything and everything he can to please his lover. He abandons his attempts to keep a steady rhythm, huffing out heavy exhales. </p><p>"Inside," Wonwoo pants, sounding half-delirious with pleasure. "Give it to me." </p><p>And Mingyu does. </p><p>They don't fuck bareback often, Wonwoo always complains that it makes cleaning up a nightmare, but <em>damn</em>, does it make Mingyu lose his mind. Something about being so full of each other is intimate in a visceral sort of way. Wonwoo lies still and pliant as Mingyu rides out his orgasm, his slender fingers petting the short hairs at the nape of his neck. </p><p>As soon as he comes down from his high, Mingyu withdraws, trying valiantly to peel his gaze away from his come dripping out of Wonwoo's hole. He practically manhandles a still-dazed Wonwoo onto his back and delights in his soft noise of surprise. </p><p>He looks unbelievably gorgeous like this. Lips bitten red, hair all tousled, a pink flush high on his cheeks. Mingyu would like nothing more than to keep Wonwoo this blissed out forever so he can see that pretty expression all the time. But right now, he's got a job to do, and that's to make his boyfriend see enough stars to put the universe to shame. </p><p>Wonwoo gasps when Mingyu bites lightly at the soft skin of his inner thigh, then sucks hard enough to leave behind a red mark. He'd love to drag this out for longer, but Wonwoo's been so good for him tonight and Mingyu's the furthest you can get from a selfish lover. He takes Wonwoo into his mouth, doesn't even mind when his hips buck upwards in surprise. </p><p>"Gyu!" Wonwoo yelps as Mingyu licks over the slit, sounding as though he's already back to being seconds away from coming. He swirls his tongue around the head, humming in satisfaction, and the vibration must be enough to send Wonwoo tumbling over the edge. </p><p>He spills into Mingyu's mouth with a muffled, choked off noise that makes it clear he's biting down on his sleeve. As loud as he can get in bed, he's surprisingly quiet when he comes. Mingyu thinks it's terribly endearing. </p><p>He keeps sucking gently to prolong Wonwoo's pleasure for as long as possible before he starts twitching all over in overstimulation. They've tried it once before and as hot as Mingyu found it to see Wonwoo losing control like that, it had put him out of commission for a good couple of days to recover. </p><p>"Ah- too much, too much," Wonwoo gasps, and Mingyu immediately pulls off before he ends up getting hit in the head by a rogue limb. He lies there, eyes shut and panting softly, looking as though he might melt into the bed and never get up again. </p><p>"The sheets are filthy, aren't they." </p><p>"Yup." </p><p>"Every damn time, I tell myself it's not worth the effort to let you come inside-"</p><p>"But you let me do it anyway." </p><p>Wonwoo's eyes snap open to shoot a glare at him, but it's half-hearted and his frown is more like a pout. It just makes Mingyu want to cup his cheeks and press kisses all over his face. Never mind the mess, all he wants to do is hold Wonwoo in his arms. Tucked under his chin or pressed together front-to-back, he doesn't mind how they do it. He just wants Wonwoo close enough that they can feel each other's heartbeats. Yeah, Mingyu gets sappy after sex.</p><p>Even though he'd love to stay between Wonwoo's thighs forever, he's got to start cleaning up. First, he finds the leash on the floor where he'd tossed it aside earlier and wraps it back into a neat coil. Then, Wonwoo tips his head back to let Mingyu undo the collar from around his neck. He wipes both of them down as best he can with a handful of tissues, tossing them in the general direction of the wastebasket to be dealt with later. </p><p>"You go shower first, I'll fix the sheets," he tells Wonwoo, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. </p><p>"Mingyu-yah, you're the best," Wonwoo coos, pulling him down into a proper kiss. He looks up at Mingyu with a lazy smile when they part, soft and sweet and satiated. "Mm, love you."</p><p>"Love you, too," Mingyu smiles back as he bumps their noses together playfully. Moments like this are pure bliss, when they're wrapped up in their own little world and utterly carefree.</p><p>Wonwoo eventually gets up and stumbles off to the bathroom on trembling legs. The sight of him makes Mingyu feel awfully proud, and he can already hear Wonwoo's snarky voice in his head telling him not to get too cocky. </p><p>As Mingyu begins to strip the sheets off, his idle daydreaming about joining Wonwoo in the shower is abruptly cut through by a shout.</p><p>"Mingyu! What the hell did you do to my neck?!"</p><p>He wonders if he'll be able to fit under the bed to hide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a common theme in all of my writing is that i just use mingyu as a proxy to profess my love for wonwoo lol<br/>thanks for reading! kudos are love and comments are my lifeblood •ᴗ•<br/>(i'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/lvnarwon">twt</a>! check it out for updates/snippets of upcoming works ^^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>